I don't like Mondays
by avalon88
Summary: Greg and Sara are investigating a murder that seems routine, but as they delve deeper, they uncover some disturbing secrets about the main suspects past. Is better then it sounds. GregSara eventually. Complete
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own the ones with the names you don't recognize.

Spoilers: Could be anything

"How am I going to do it?" Greg thought.

He had been sitting in the break room for the last ten minutes trying to decide how to ask Sara Sidle out to breakfast. They had become much closer since Ecklie had broken up the night shift, and he wanted their friendship to become more.

Just as he was screwing up his courage to go out and find her, Grissom walked in with Sara with him. They were talking about something to do with bugs.

"Greg there you are," was Grissom's annoyed greeting. "You two have a 419 in the south end of the city. Teenage girl got home from a walk and found her uncle lying dead in the front hall."

"She got home from a walk?" Greg asked. That sounded a little fishy to his ears.

"I know," Sara put in, "that's kind of convenient for her isn't it?"

"I'm not jumping to any conclusions and neither are you," Grissom said looking pointedly at his two CSIs'. "Wait till all the evidence is gathered before you decide."

"Yes sir."

"OK Gris."

Greg and Sara made their way to Sara's car, got in and started to the address Grissom had given them.

"Hey Sara," Greg was finally going to be able to ask her. "Do you think that you might like to grab some breakfast with me after shift is over? I know a nice place that has nice Belgian waffles"

"I don't know Greg," Sara said after a minute. "I'll have to think about it. Maybe some other day, OK?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Greg was crestfallen, but he wasn't about to let Sara know that.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

They spent the rest of the ride in a comfortable silence, arriving at the small home in a nice looking neighborhood about 20 minutes later. Brass was waiting for them.

"Nice to see you're bright and shining faces tonight," was his sarcastic welcome.

They exchanged greetings, and then the three of them walked into the house, and Brass explained the situation in more detail to them.

"Here's how it breaks down. Shea Hewson, 16, goes out for a walk at about 8pm; she comes home at 9pm to see her uncle, Finbarr Sheehan, lying dead on the living room floor, calls the police."

At that moment the two CSIs and the detective had reached the house. Once inside they stopped and looked around. The house was modest, and it looked big enough for two people.

Sara and Greg walked over to where an officer was standing with a teenager. She was small, had brown hair and an expression on her face that Greg was sure would cause angels to cry.

"Hi," Sara said as they came up to her. "I'm Sara Sidle and this is Greg Sanders, we're with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. Can you please tell us what happened? Don't leave anything out"

"I left at 8 to go for my walk. I do that every night, Finbarr knew that. I walked around the neighborhood until 9; I walked into the house, and saw him just lying there, with so many holes in him." Shea couldn't go on. She did not start to cry, but she had to stop speaking.

Sara asked the girl to hold out her arms so she could check her for blood, and Greg went to look at the body.

Finbarr Sheehan was a nice looking man in his late thirties. Greg could see that he had three stab wounds in his chest. He turned to David who was just finishing.

"This guy's been dead maybe two hours," was David's analysis.

"That means he died at about… 8:30?" Greg asked.

"About" David then picked up his stuff and prepared to leave. "He's all yours"

Sara came in just then having printed Shea, and seen her out of the house and to the car of the friend that she was going to stay with.

"Well," she said turning to Greg, "Let's get started."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Spoilers: Could be anything.

The two CSIs started working their way around the fairly small living room looking for evidence. Sara took the walls and Greg took the floor surrounding the body. Sara took photos of the blood spatter that covered the framed family photos with an expressionless face. Greg, finding nothing on the floor, started going over the body.

"Hey Sara," he called, "I found some hairs under the vics fingernails."

"Bag it, then get it to Mia, see if she can compare it to the nieces."

They then moved on to the kitchen. Greg pulled out all the knives and sprayed luminal on them. The biggest one was covered in blood. Greg swabbed it, bagged it, and told Sara that he would check for prints back at the lab. Sara sprayed luminal around the sink. The drain and dish cloth on the pipe both lit up.

"Let's run through what might have happened," Sara said, "killer comes in, maybe through the back door, grabs a knife, goes into the living room and stabs Mr. Sheehan three times. He then, comes back into the kitchen, wipes off the knife with the cloth, puts it back, washes his hands, and leaves."

"Sound good," Greg commented, "I wonder if he thought to steal anything on his way out?"

"Only one way to find out," Sara said leading the way to the rest of the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After searching almost the entire house, Greg and Sara could find nothing out of place. Nothing was stolen, not even the very expensive looking watch that was on the bed side table in Mr. Sheehan's room. The only place left to look was Sheas bedroom.

The two stepped inside and looked around, nothing was out of place here either. The room was fairly modest, with a small bed in one corner, a bookshelf in another and a desk in a third. It was as neat and tidy as the rest of the house.

Greg went forward to start searching. Sara took the side of the room with the closet; Greg took the side with the bed and laundry basket. As he lifted the lid of the basket, he saw something that he never wanted to.

"Sara, come here."

Sara walked over and saw what Greg was staring at: It was a bloody T-shirt and jeans, lying on the very top.

"That cannot be good," was Sara's only comment as Greg photographed the clothes and bagged them to take back to the lab.

After that was done and they looked over the rest of the room, the two of them got into Sara's car and drove back to the lab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The body arrived at the morgue before they did, so Sara and Greg dropped their evidence off with Mia and stopped for coffee in the break room before heading over to see how the Doc was doing.

"I haven't started looking inside him yet, and I already think this is some sort of gang murder," were Doc Robbins first words to them as they entered.

"Why do you say that?" asked Sara.

Instead of speaking, Doc lifted up the sheet covering Mr. Sheehan's body and let them look underneath.

"Because his penis and testicles have been cut off."

Greg squirmed as Doc Robbins covered up the body once more.

"They were severed postmortem, and I don't think you found anything like that in the house. This tells me that maybe someone wanted to get into a gang, and the thing to do was to kill someone, and then bring back something like this as a sort of……. trophy."

"Some people are so sick minded," Sara said quietly after Doc Robbins had finished the explanation.

"Now I really want to catch whoever did this," was Greg's ad in.

The Doc told them that he would page them after he was done the autopsy. They went into the layout room to begin processing their evidence, and both trying not to think about what had happened in the morgue.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: Could be anything

The next evening Greg and Sara both got to work at around 6pm, wanting to work on their case.

Mia met them as they walked into the break room.

"I finished those samples you left with me last night."

"Great, let's have it," Sara said to her as she stirred her coffee.

"The blood on the knife, dishcloth, clothes and the sink all match the vics."

"What about the hair I found under his fingernail?" Greg inquired.

"It's male, and not a relative, other that I have nothing, and no hits in CODIS."

Thanking Mia, and then headed for the print lab to talk to Jacki.

The print woman ushered them in as when she saw them entering.

"There was only one set of prints on the knife you got from the house," she told them first off.

"Who's were they?" Sara asked.

"The nieces."

Greg let out a big sigh. He realized just then that he had been crossing his fingers in hope that the prints would not match Sheas.

"I guess we better call Brass, tell him we have a suspect," he said resignedly to Sara.

With a nod they both left the print lab and Sara called Brass to tell him to pick up Shea Hewson and take her to PD for interrogation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shea was escorted into the interrogation room by an officer, sat down in a chair, and left until Sara, Greg and Brass got there.

The three of them stood outside, looking at the girl for several minutes before going in.

"I pulled her record," Brass told them, opening a folder and reading a bit to them. "Shea Hewson, age 16, was born May 15th 1988, born in Boulder, Colorado. A strait A student, but gets into trouble sometimes."

"What kind of trouble?" Sara wondered.

"She has a bit of a discipline problem," was Brasses reply. "Mouths off to teachers, eats in class, wears hats in the school, things like that, nothing major."

"Does it say why she's living in Vegas?" Greg asked.

"No, nothing on that, just says she started at Summit High School enrolled in Grade 11 in September."

"Well, let's get this over with."

Greg opened the door and he, Sara and Brass walked to begin talking to Shea.

"Hi," Shea greeted them quietly, "do you think you could finish your questions as quickly as possible?

"Why," Brass asked, "in a hurry to get somewhere?"

"Back to my friend's house," was the reply, "I've got a big math final tomorrow, and I want to study a bit before going to bed."

"But you're a strait A student, why do you need to study?" Brass asked.

"I work very hard for my marks, I don't slake off."

"You just mouth off to teachers and break the rules," Sara broke in.

Shea didn't say anything. She just sat, hands clasped together on the table, looking like any moment she would bolt for the door. It reminded Greg of an animal being backed into a corner.

He decided to ask a question that he was sure would strike a cord with the young girl.

"Why were you living in Vegas with your uncle, not in Boulder with your parents?"

Shea gave him a look like she had been knifed through the heart. Her eyes said, 'please don't make me tell you'.

"You know, that's a good question, why don't you tell us," Brass interjected with sarcastic cheerfulness.

Shea stared determinedly at the tabletop.

"Now," Brass said to her.

"Haven't you already read my record?" she asked. "You should already know all about that."

"Your record didn't say anything," Sara told her.

Shea looked at Brass for a second. He didn't even have to say anything before she knew that she was not getting out of it.

"All right, I'll tell you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it took a bit of time to update. I had writers block. I'm going to try to get the next chapter done by the weekend.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: Could be anything

"I'm a triplet. I had a sister named Alanna and a brother named Fabian. In August 2003 Fab was in a really bad car accident. He had to have a blood transfusion. For some stupid reason at the hospital they mixed up the blood that he was suppose to get with the blood of a person who was HIV positive. They only realized the mistake a few weeks later."

Shea had to stop at that point.

"Go on," Brass said to her.

"Then, on May 16th 2004, the day after our 16th birthday, Alanna stayed home for a little longer then me before school. It didn't make that much of a difference because we lived across the street from our high school. Anyway, just as the bell to go inside rang, she started firing into the group of students that always gather in front of the school in the morning. She shot 30 people and then herself. 16 of those people ended up dying."

"I read about that in the paper last May," Greg commented, remembering the front page section talking about the worst school shooting in US history.

"Where were you when this thing unfolded?" asked Brass.

"I was in front of the school talking with a few of my other friends. If you think I was part of it let me tell you something, one of my best friends died that day, and I was one of the 14 people shot," her voice was getting louder with every word she said as she got angrier.

"He was just asking," Sara told the now very angry teen.

"No, he thinks I was part of the shooting. Do you think if I knew I wouldn't have tried to stop her? She was my sister. She was suicidal and she didn't think that she could even tell me. Do you know how much that hurt me?" After that she put her head down on the table.

"What kind of gun did she use?" Brass asked in a quiet voice.

"One of those sub-machine guns the army uses. Mum was in the army."

"But you're not allowed to have those kind of guns off base," Greg questioned.

"Well, Ali wanted to be in the army, so Mum thought it would be beneficial for her to be able to know how to fire that kind of gun before she registered."

"How did she get it off the base?"

"She bribed one of her friends to sneak it off in his truck. Don't worry. There was already a huge inquiry into that. Her friend was court marshaled and thrown in jail."

"After that," Brass insisted, wanting to get on with the rest of the story.

"3 days after that Mum…. Mum shot herself. She felt it was her fault that Ali had died. She couldn't cope. Dad didn't want to live in Boulder after that. It was too many memories. So we packed up, and he, Fab and I moved down to Vegas. Finbarr is Mums brother. He agreed to let us stay with him until Dad could get a solid job and some money."

"That must have been hard, having just lost your sister and your mother. To have to leave all your friends and everything you're used to," Greg commented.

"It was," Shea said simply, before continuing. "Then on August 1st, Fab caught HIV related pneumonia. 5 days later he died. About a week after that, Dad drove his car off a bridge. He couldn't cope with losing 2 of his kids and his wife in 3 months. Finbarr adopted me after that and I enrolled at Summit high school. I was hoping that he would be around for a little while. Life was just settling down nicely. My grades were good, I had friends, and then this happened."

Suddenly something struck Greg; he had never seen this girl cry, even at the crime scene with her uncle lying dead in front of her. He decided to ask about that. "Have you cried for any of them?"

"What?"

"Have you cried for your siblings, your parents, or your uncle?"

"No, of course not."

"Why not, it seems weird that your whole family has died in less then a year and you've never once cried for them.

"Crying makes you look weak. You never show people emotions that will make you think you're weak." Shea said this like she was reading from a book.

"Who told you a stupid thing like that?" Sara asked.

"My mother, she was in the army. When you're in there you never show that you're weak. Her attitude leaked out to her children. I havened cried since I was 3."

"You should be allowed to cry when you're sad."

"The last time I cried I got smacked up the side of the head and told that if I did it again it would be worse."

Sara had a horrified expression on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but Brass interceded.

"Now that we're done with the heart to heart, let's get to the point, Shea Hewson, you're under arrest for the murder of Finbarr Sheehan."

Shea leaped out of her chair like it was on fire. "Are you nuts, didn't you hear what I just told you. I love my uncle, why would I kill him?"

"No idea, but you still are," Brass stepped up and handcuffed her.

"I didn't do anything, you have to believe me, please," she looked really scared now. Just as Brass was taking her out the door, Sara ran up, put her hand on the girls shoulder, and whispered something in her ear. Then he took her to the lock up.

"What did you say?" Greg asked.

"I said that I believed her, and that I would do everything in my power to prove her innocence."

Greg didn't know what prompted him to do what he did next, but he never regretted it the rest of his life. He took Sara's hand and said, "Still free for breakfast?"

She gave his hand a squeeze, "Yeah, I am."

"We can talk about the case a little bit while we're out."

"Does that nice place still serve good Belgian waffles?" Sara asked with a small smile.

"Yes they do," was Greg's reply.

With that the two of them walked out of PD and over to Greg's car. Now was a time to forget about cases and murders for a little while, and just revel in being with a good friend.

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope to update again very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: Could be anything

Sorry it took me so long to update, I was very busy. I'll try to do better in the future.

avalon88

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both got into Greg's car and drove in silence away from the crime lab. Even though neither of them was talking, it was a comfortable silence. The two of them arrived at the restaurant about 20 minutes later. Still in silence, they entered, were seated, and looked at their menus.

"You said the Belgian waffles were very good, right?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, there the best in the whole city," Greg replied.

The waiter came back with their coffee, took their orders and left them alone.

Sara had been looking out of the window this whole time. After a few more moments in silence, Greg took Sara's' hand. She looked over at him. There were tears in her eyes.

Quickly wiping her eyes, she said to him, "Let's talk about motive. What reason would Shea need to kill her uncle?"

"Maybe she just snapped," Greg suggested. "She lost her whole family in less then one year, it could have been too much for her."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Sara asked a pained expression on her face.

"Of coarse I don't, but I'm just considering all options. I don't think Shea did anything either."

After that they discussed other things until their waffles came. Sara agreed that they were the best she had ever tasted.

When they were done, Greg paid for the meal and they left the restaurant.

"Do you want to walk through the woods a bit?" Greg asked Sara as they went down the path. "I mean, we don't have to be at work until tonight, unless you have other plans?"

"No, I don't have anything else on." Sara replied quickly. "Let's walk for a while."

So they started down a side path that led them into a wood next to the restaurant.

After several minutes Sara went off the path and sat down next to a small steam. Greg sat down next to her.

"Did I ever tell you about my parents?" she asked him.

When he shook his head, she surprised herself by beginning to tell Greg everything. From the hospital visits, to the mother finally killing her father, to her time in a foster home. Just a few sentences into the story, Greg scooted up next to her, and, with their backs against a tall tree, wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders. He didn't say anything while she told his the whole story, but that did not matter to Sara. Greg was next to her, holding her in his arms, and was willing to listen.

Grissom had been willing to listen, but he had not held her like Greg was doing.

When she at last finished, Greg enfolded her in a big hug. She wrapped her arms around his waist and clung like she was never going to let go. They stayed like that for several minutes.

When they broke the hug, they stayed, with their faces only inches apart. Slowly, they both leaned in. Just before their lips touched, Sara's cell phone rang. It was enough to brake the moment.

Sara pulled one of her arms from around Greg, feeling empty with the loss of contact.

"Hello… Hi…..Yes, we're free to come in now……Really…….We'll be there in 20 minutes."

"Who was that?" Greg asked.

"Brass," Sara replied as she stood up, helping Greg in the process. "He has a neighbor of Finbarr Sheehan's that has some information for us."

They both quickly got back to Greg's car, and he drove them to the crime lab where there would be something, they hoped, that would help clear Sheas name.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it doesn't help that much to the plot of the story, but that idea has been in my mind for weeks, and I just had to get it out. I'll be faster now in getting new chapters.

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: Could be anything

They arrived back at the crime lab as fast as they could without breaking any traffic rules. Both Sara and Greg had their fingers crossed that this man, a neighbor of Finbarr Sheehan's, would have information that would prove Shea innocent.

The man, Mr. Shawn Alder, was waiting for them in the reception area. Greg notices that he had a video camera in his hands.

"Hi, Mr. Alder, I'm Greg Sanders and this is Sara Sidle, we're with the crime lab, we got a call saying that you might have some information about what happened at Mr. Sheehan's house.

"Yes Mr. Sanders, I'm not sure, but it might help. I'll explain what happened. That night my daughters were going to put on a little performance for us, and they wanted us to tape it. Now, in our living room, I set the camera up facing the main living window, so facing across the street to Finbarr's house. My daughters did their performance and I recorded the whole thing. I stopped recording when I heard the sirens. I haven't watched it yet. I thought you better be the first ones to see it."

"Thank you very much Mr. Alder," Sara said to him. "This could be very helpful. I just have one question; when where you recording from?"

"Let's see, I stopped at about 9:30, when I heard the police cars, and I think I started at around, 7:45 maybe. I hope that helps you."

"It helps a lot, thank you again," Greg said to the man.

"I hope that you find Shea innocent. I've only known that girl for a few months, but I know she is a wonderful girl who would never do anything like that to anyone."

Mr. Alder then handed the camera to Greg, and walked out of the reception area. Greg and Sara looked at each other for a split second, and then both rushed towards the AV lab.

Once there, Archie started running the tape from the beginning. Fast forwarding through the whole thing, all they saw was two little girls putting on a play. The second time through Greg told Archie to zoom in on the area through the window, Mr. Sheehan's front door. That time through they saw several different things. One was Shea, leaving the house at around 8 o'clock. The other was about half way in. Sara suddenly said,

"Wait, go back a little and play it in slow motion."

Archie did that, and this time they all saw it. Three forms going up to the door, and then the form of Mr. Sheehan opening it. Once it was open the forms pushed him back inside and the door closed again. The tape ran to the end, and they didn't see them come out again. The only thing on after that of any importance was Shea returning to the house at about 9 o'clock.

"Well, that clears Shea of the crime," Greg sighed once the tape was over. "She wasn't near the house at the time of the crime."

"Archie, do you think that you can zoom in and get stills of the faces of those three people?" Sara asked.

"I'll do my best," was Archie's response as he set to work.

After a few minutes Archie went over to the printer and handed Sara three enlarged photographs. As Sara and Greg looked at them, Greg commented;

"These guys don't look any older then 17."

"I think we should go talk to Shea, maybe she knows these boys from school. For her sake I hope not, but it's always a possibility."

"Let's go then."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shea was in interrogation room waiting for Sara and Greg to arrive. The two of them walked in with the three photographs in hand.

"Hi Shea," Sara said quietly.

"Hello," was the girl's quiet response.

"We have good news for you," Sara was speaking to Shea very quietly. The girl looked as though she might break if you spoke too loud. "You're free to go."

Shea looked at Sara with a look of complete amazement.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Dead serious, we have evidence that you were nowhere near the house at the time when your uncle was killed," said Greg to reassure Shea some more.

"Do you have any suspects?" Shea asked quietly.

"Yes, we have three. Actually we were hoping that you could help us identify them," Sara told her.

"Of course, I'll do anything to help find out what happened to Finbarr."

"Here then, do you recognize any of these boys?" Sara asked, handing the three photos to Shea.

As soon as Shea looked at the pictures her hands started to shake. Greg thought she would drop them.

Slowly she nodded. "I know who these guys are," she whispered.

"Who are they?" Sara asked.

"There my friends from school, this one is Murray, this one Tom, and this one is Graham."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review it. I can take constructive criticism. I hope to update again soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: Could be anything

Greg and Sara stared in astonishment at Shea after she said that the three boys who had killed her uncle were her friends. How could friends do something like that?

"You must be wrong, this couldn't be them. They would never do something like that, there really good people." Shea sounded like she was trying to convince herself more then the two CSIs.

"This is photos of them in front of your house at the time of the murder. It was taken with a video camera from across the street," Sara explained quietly to the shaken girl.

Greg could tell that Shea was holding back tears, both of sadness and of anger.

"We're going to do some more investigating on your three friends. We just thought that you should know," Sara said.

"Thank you," Shea whispered.

She got up slowly from the hard metal chair. "I better call Tiff. Her dad told me to tell say when I needed a ride back to their house."

"Shea, its Saturday, so you won't go back to school until Monday. Under no circumstances are you to go and see those boys. Don't go anywhere near them." This came from Brass.

Shea blanched. But after a few seconds her expression changed. She knew that that was the best idea. "I promise I won't," she sighed.

"I have an idea about something," Greg said to Sara, "let's grab our kits and go back to the Sheehan house. After that we can try to get a warrant. "

"I'll get the warrant," Sara told him, "you try out your idea. I'll meet you at the house once I've got it."

They agreed on that and spit up to do their separate tasks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Greg pulled up at the front of the Sheehan house. Once out he pulled at his equipment out of the back of his car and started around, through the side gate to the back door. When he was in the back he set down the kit on the steps of the deck. Greg then started looking around the area right near the fence all around the yard. At the very back, at the opposite end from where the door was, he found what he was looking for. Three sets of shoe prints in the moist dirt. Greg could see that there were defiantly three different ones. He got out the materials to make the mold and started mixing it. When that was done he started molding the prints.

"Need some help with that?" came a voice near his ear.

Greg nearly jumped out of his skin. He turned around a saw Sara crouched down right behind him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," there was a laugh in her voice when she said that.

"You're not sorry you liar," Greg laughed.

Sara lightly gave his shoulder a push, and he pushed her back. That plan went wrong because both of them where crouched on the balls of their feet. When Greg pushed Sara she began to fall over. When that happened she reached out and grabbed him for support. The result was that they both ended up on the ground, with Greg leaning over Sara. Their faces were once again only inches apart. Not wanting to spoil the moment with another phone call, Greg leaned in and placed a small kiss on Sara's lips. They broke apart several seconds later.

"We might be spoiling evidence lying here like this," Sara said trying not to laugh.

Then they both started laughing. The tension that had been in the air a moment before was gone. Greg stood up, giving Sara his hand to help her up.

"You want to help me finish these casts?" Greg asked her.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do at the moment," was her reply.

So they spent the next hour getting the molds of the three shoes finished. Once they were done the two of them packed up and walked back to the cars hand in hand.

"I'll meet you at the first house?" Sara asked.

"Sure, I have all three of the addresses; you just tell me which one."

"Let's go to Murray's house first. It's closest to were we are now," said Sara looking at the piece of paper.

So they both hoped in their cars and drove off to start searching the boy's houses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm almost done. Just one or two more chapters left. I'm begging you, please review this thing.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: Could be anything

They had finished their investigation. They had collected all of their evidence. Now the three boys: Murray, Tom and Graham were waiting in the interrogation room for Brass, Sara and Greg. The three of them were laughing together at some inside joke. Totally unaware of what was about to happen.

The two CSIs and the detective entered the room.

"Do you think we could finish up here as soon as possible? We have tickets to a basketball game," said Graham.

"I have a question for you," said Murray. "Why did you barge into all of our houses yesterday and demand to see everything? You didn't even tell us what you were looking for," the statement ended in a laugh.

"We just have a few questions for you guys," said Brass quietly.

"OK, that's fine. Just don't take too long," this came from Tom.

So the interrogation began.

"Where were you three on Monday night?" asked Sara.

"We were at Tom's house playing video games," replied Murray.

"Where either of your parents home to confirm that?" asked Greg.

"Nope, they were both out of state visiting relatives," said Tom.

"You don't recognize this man do you?" asked Sara as she held out a photo of Finbarr Sheehan to the boys. She could see all of them flinch as they looked at it. Then the smiles were back.

"No."

"Don't know him."

"Never seen him in my life."

The interrogation went on like that for a little longer. With the boys denying that they had been anywhere near Sheas house at the time of the murder. Greg and Sara never said that it was at Sheas, just to see if they knew. Then they decided to get to the point.

"Lets' get to the point. We know that you three were at the Sheehan house on Monday night. We also know that you were the ones that killed him."

"What, we would never kill anyone. How could you say that?" came the shocked response from the three boys.

"I'll tell you how we know," Sara said to them. "We have video records of all of you outside the Sheehan house at the time the murder was committed. We also found shoeprints in the backyard, which means that you jumped the back fence rather then use the front door. When we searched your houses we took all your shoes and matched them to the prints found in the yard. Another piece of evidence, your clothes that you were wearing, covered with blood, was in the bottom of your laundry baskets. We matched the blood on the clothes to Finbarr Sheehan's. We also matched hairs from you, Graham, which was under Mr. Sheehan's nails. That places you at the crime scene. Last of all, we found epithelial's from you, Tom, and you Murray, on the clothes of the relative living in the house that you tried to frame for the murder. You three would have gotten away with the whole thing, but for one little detail."

"And what might that detail be?" asked Graham.

"The relative that you tried to frame knew you. So she could identify all you from the video recording."

"Could you tell us who this person might be?" asked Murray.

"Normally we wouldn't, but in this case you need to have those smiles wiped off your faces," said Brass.

"Oh do tell," said Tom with an even bigger smile.

So Sara told them. "The relative that you tried to frame, who's uncle you killed. That person is Shea."

They had been right. The smiles disappeared like someone had pulled the plug.

"As in Shea Hewson?" asked Graham.

"The one and only," Brass said quietly. "The very one who moved here from Boulder, Colorado in July with her father and brother. And her brother also died of HIV related pneumonia in August."

The three boys were now staring in open mouthed panic at the detective and CSIs.

"It couldn't have been him," whispered Murray.

"Had you ever seen Mr. Sheehan before you killed him?" asked Sara.

"No," whispered Graham. "Shea never took us to her house. She was planning for us to meet her uncle next week."

"Why did you do it?" asked Sara. "Why did you go out and kill an innocent man?"

There was no answer from the boys for a few seconds.

"We could try to go easier on you if you guys told us why," Brass said to them.

They looked at each other, and then Graham started to speak. "A few weeks ago we met up with these guys. They seemed cool, so we hung out for a while. We found they were part of this really cool club, and we could be part of it if we did this one thing. A kind of test. The benefits were amazing. We could go anywhere we wanted. We could carry guns. And we could make big money for doing little jobs."

"So it's a gang," said Brass. It wasn't a question.

"They don't call themselves a gang," Tom said defensively.

"But that's what they are," Brass persisted.

No response from any of them.

"Go on."

"We met with the boss on Saturday, and he told us what he wanted us to do. Our test to get into the club. He would pick a random address from the phone book, and we would have to go out and kill a man from that house, and bring back……………."

"His manhood," finished Brass.

"Yeah."

"Well, we have all the evidence we need. You three are all under arrest for the murder of Finbarr Sheehan," Brass told them.

"The officers went behind the boys and cuffed them as they stood up.

The final stab in the heart came when the officers lead the boys out of the door. Shea was leaning against the wall across from the interrogation room. They three boys stopped dead.

"Hi guys," she said very quietly.

"Shea," Graham said, trying to walk towards her, but was stopped by the officer. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did, every word. I was in the observation room next door," she told them.

"Shea," said Tom, stepping forward one step. "We swear, if we knew it was your house we never would have…."

"Never would have what, Tom? Wouldn't have gone in and killed him? I know, you would have gone to another house and killed an innocent man from that one.

That left all three of them silent. Finally Graham stepped forward a little, as if he wanted to give Shea a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough for what you three did. Nothing will ever be good enough. Get away from me, I HATE YOU!" The last phrase came out as a shout.

"Get them out of here," Brass whispered.

The officers lead the three boys down the hall towards lockup. Brass followed them.

Shea at this point was curled up in a little ball against the wall. Sara and Greg went over to her and sat down, one on either side. Nothing was said for a moment, and then Shea put her head against Sara's shoulder.

"I want my brother. I want Finbarr," she whispered. Then Shea started to cry. The crying was not loud, if anything there was no sound, but the tears were streaming down her face in rivers. Sara reached out and put her arms around and hugged her. Greg put his hand on Sheas shoulder, just to comfort her. It was as though 13 years of bottled up emotion was poring out of Shea right now, and Sara and Greg were there to see her through it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm almost done. Just one more chapter to go. Please review on how it is.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Spoilers: Could be anything

Two weeks later:

Greg walked up to Sara as she stood out by her car. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to slowly message them. She leaned her head back against his. Then she turned around and wrapped her arms around him. Greg slipped his arms around her waist as she clung to him.

"It's been two weeks," she whispered.

"I know," Greg replied, rubbing the back of her head.

"I can still remember the look in her eyes when the boys came out of the room," Sara was trying to bottle up all her emotions about the case inside.

"It's all going to be fine Sara," Greg reassured her. "Her friend Tiff, her parents are doing the paperwork to adopt Shea.

"That's great," Sara whispered. "It's great that she might actually have a normal life from now on."

They both broke apart reluctantly from the hug, and got into Greg's car. He started it up and they drove away from the crime lab, towards Summit High School. Greg held Sara's hand the whole way there.

Their relationship had grown greatly during the Sheehan case, and in the two weeks after. They were both opening up a lot with each other and telling more about themselves. Greg was already thinking, although he knew it may be too early to tell, that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at the school with time to spare. They walked into the gymnasium holding hands and looking very much like a perfect couple. Greg, and Sara as well, wanted people to think that way about them.

The show started a little after the audience took their seats. Sheas drama class was putting on a performance of Shakespeare's Macbeth. Shea had told them about it the week before and asked them to come.

"I'm being the first witch and lady Macbeth," she was very excited whenever she talked about it.

"Who's being Macbeth?" asked Sara.

"Graham was supposed to be," she said quietly. "Now his understudy is doing it."

There was a bit of an unpleasant silence for a moment after that, and then Shea went off about how excited she was, and how her teachers were very proud that she was doing well.

As Greg thought back on that as the play started, he knew, call it foreshadow, he really didn't know, but he knew that Shea was going to do great things in her life. He also knew that his relationship with Sara would work out. It would be hard, and there would be tough spots along the road, but he was going to stick with her all the way to the end. He knew that for sure.

The End

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm finished it at last. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story. I've got a new one that I think sounds good. Here is a bit of it. It's going to be called:

_How could this happen to me?_

_After some of the CSIs go out to a club, something happens to one of them that will change their life forever. Very mild Greg/Sara. _

I hope there are some people out there that will enjoy it. I'm going to try to get it started as soon as possible. Thanks.

avalon88


End file.
